


Listen,No Really Listen

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly advice, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark tries to give David some brotherly advice.
Relationships: Becky Conner/Mark Healy, Darlene Conner/David Healy
Kudos: 1





	Listen,No Really Listen

So you want to go to our favorite diner.” Mark is leaning against the fridge, smiling when Becky smiles at him.

“ Yes.” She pecked his cheek, Mark smirks softly.

Mark walks over to the couch, David moves sitting closer to his brother, as they just sit in silence.

“How do you do that?”

Mark glances up at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair. Turning to look at David, he simply quirks an eyebrow, “Do what, Davo.”

He notices his little brother’s posture is hunched over, Taking a deep breath, and placing his hands behind his head. He nudges David’s foot,

David, fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater, he feels Mark staring at him.

“How do you get Becky to agree to go out.”

“Because that what people do when their dating, David.”

“Mark..”

“Listen, little brother”

“Mark, your advice…”

“No listen, really listen this time okay.”

David sighs, “fine.”

“My only advice to you is don’t let her push you around like ...mom does.”

“I know, but I tell Darlene that we should go out, and…”

“She shoots the idea down.” They both turned to see Becky standing there

Becky places her hands on Mark’s shoulders, Sighing she knew from personal experience that her younger sister is difficult to read sometimes.

“She’s difficult when it comes to just going out when she’s asked to go out. That’s the thing she likes being in control.”

Becky glances over at the stairs for a quick second, while she feels Mark softly rub his thumb over her knuckles.

“Relationships are about mutual respect, and communication.” Becky stated as she lightly gripped Mark’s shoulders. Making sure to emphasize her point to her own boyfriend

David hears Mark laugh, when Becky said that

“Ready.” Becky simply ask Mark, David can just see the way they look at each other. He wishes Darlene looked at him the way Becky looks Mark, the way Mark looks at Becky.

“Yup. Hmm how about we just order it to go, then..” Mark leans in once he standing behind Becky. Resting his chin against her shoulder. Placing his lips near her ear, grinning as Becky softly scolds him.

David notices Becky blushing, as she softly swats Mark’s arm that’s curled around her waist.

Their so comfortable around each other, so affectionate, he wishes Darlene would be okay with at least letting him hold her hand, but not even that.

“See ya, little brother.”

“Darlene should be down in a few minutes, David. Bye.” Becky called out over her shoulder

David glances as Becky & Mark head out the back door. He sighs as he slumps against the conners couch, at least being here is better than being at home.


End file.
